epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Idols
Idols are a new enemy class introduced in Epic Battle Fantasy 4. They are magical beings inhabiting crude humanoids made of various materials (similar to Golems, but on a smaller scale). Apparently, Idols can be used as workers and companions (most notably in Greenwood Village), but most of the ones seen in-game are hostile for unknown reasons. Like slimes and bushes, Idols serve as minor enemies that are more of an annoyance than a true threat. They have slightly above-average evade and various disruptive attacks, but their other stats are low and they usually have several weaknesses and few resistances. Types So far, there are five known types of Idols. Wooden Idol Wooden Idols are the first Idol variant, and one of the first enemies that can be battled in EBF4. They are made from pieces of logs, with simple faces cut into their surfaces and small planks or twigs as limbs. They appear in Ashwood Forest and Lankyroot Jungle, but some friendly Wooden Idols can be seen working around Greenwood Village. Wooden Idols have limited offensive capabilities, using a basic melee attack and the Log spell. They are weak to fire, thunder, poison, dark and wind, while resisting Earth. They are also vulnerable to burn, stagger and tired. Interestingly, when Anna dies in battle, a Wooden Idol appears instead of a soul/ghost. Obsidian Idol The second Idol species, mainly encountered in Ashwood Forest and the Lava Caves, Obsidian Idols are made from black volcanic rock. Their molten innards give an orange glow to their facial features, as well as the many cracks lacing their bodies. Obsidian Idols are fire-based foes that can use Fire and Fume in addition to their regular melee attack. They can also release a burst of ash into the face of a player, debuffing the victim's accuracy for a time. As a result, they are slightly more annoying than Wooden Idols - combined with their frailty, they can become priorities for elimination. Obsidian Idols are weak to ice, water, wind, and holy, resistant to earth, immune to dark and able to absorb fire. They are also vulnerable to burn, weaken and tired effects but immune to freeze and poison effects, while resisting wet. Ice Idol Ice Idols are the third idol-type foe you may encounter in the game.They appear mostly in Crystal Cavern. These idols can cast the skills Ice or Tundra. They can release a burst of cold wind which deals ice damage with a slight chance of freezing. They are weak the to elements of fire, thunder, bomb, wind and earth while absorbing water and ice.They are also vulnerable to the stun and tired effects while immune to burn, poison and freeze. Clay Idol The fourth type of Idol seen in EBF4, mainly found in Lankyroot Jungle. They are made of grey and brown clay, with a somewhat tribal appearance. Clay Idols mainly use Earth and Poison skills, such as Lumber, Quake, or Ivy. They also have an enhanced version of the standard Idol melee attack that calls in two other Clay Idols to act as a springboard. This attack may stagger the target, but the "support" Idols immediately leave the battlefield. They can also drain most of a player's . Clay Idols are weak to Earth, Bomb and Wind. They are resistant to Burn and immune to Poison effects. Gem Idol Gem Idols are the final species of Idol encountered in the game, mainly appearing in the lower levels of the Temple of Godcat. They have a more refined appearance than other Idols, being made of polished white stone and adorned with colorful jewels. Gem Idols have the standard Idol melee attack, but they can also cast Quake and Shine. Their unique move transforms them into white energy that flies forward, hitting the entire party with moderate Wind damage and a chance to stagger them. Gem Idols are weak to Dark, Bomb and Wind, but immune to Holy and Thunder. In terms of status ailments, they are vulnerable to Curse and immune to Poison and Burn. The Gem Idol is also an unlockable summon that can be found in Lankyroot Jungle. For 82 Summon Points, a quintet of Gem Idols appear and use their "energy charge" attack, dealing high Wind damage to the entire enemy wave. Gem Idols can appear as: *A rectangular Idol with diamond-shaped eyes, four more diamond-shaped holes forming a larger diamond shape on its front, and a round green gem on top of its body. *A diamond-shaped Idol with round eyes, a smiling mouth with a single "tooth", limbs that appear slightly thinner than the main body, and a diamond-shaped red gem on its "forehead". *An irregularly-shaped Idol with curved arms (one pointing up and one pointing down), half-circle eyes, an angular mouth connected to a groove running around its body, and a triangular blue gem on its pointed top. Trivia * The Idols continue the trend of a "cute", low-tier enemy being introduced as the first enemies of each Epic Battle Fantasy game. In comparison, the original had Slimes, the second game introduced Cat Soldiers, and the third had Bushes. * The five species of Idols make up the first wave of Battle Mountain's Monster Marathon. * Similar to EBF3 slimes, in EBF4 the idols appear in the loading screen, clicking each idol breaks it, adding to a counter. Once 100 idols are broken, the player receives a medal. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Foes